


I Wanted to Stay in the Sunshine

by blushingprince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, but hide didnt end up dying, i feel like kaneki wouldnt let hide die?, i wanted this fic to ne so sad your asshole hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"let's go home"<br/>redo of root a's horrible ending. I tried to make it more in character. kaneki and hide finally meet up, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted to Stay in the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote bec I wanted some hidekane and I felt that the root a ending was sooo incredibly ooc. also I don't think Kaneki would let Hide die. He would've done everything in his power to stop that. wanted this to be really sad? don't know if i got that

The wind rustled gently through the trees and thick underbrush of the hill. It was a cool fall afternoon and the leaves were falling. On a nearby hillside sat a young boy. He appeared to be in grade school, wearing shorts and a sweater, with a backpack by his side. The young boy lay his head into his folded arms and legs, sobbing quietly, snot and tears running down his face. He had been at it for awhile and the chilly air of the season had left him cold to the touch.

 

A boy watched him from a distance, waiting, and then began to approach him through the thick grass. Carefully, he placed a hand on the other, darker haired boy’s shoulder. The dark haired boy jumped up in surprise to meet a smiling face.

 

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes, ashamed. “You’re from school, aren’t you?”

 

“You’ve been at it for awhile” the other boy responded. “Your eyes are all red”

 

The dark haired boy looked down, thoroughly embarrassed. “I….They were teasing me…”

 

“I heard” the blonde one answered. “The teacher was worried when you ran off like that.”

 

“Well….so why are you here?” Oh no did the teacher send you??

 

The blonde boy sat down in the grass, beside the other boy. “I came because I wanted to be your friend!”

 

“M-me?”

 

“Yea! Is that okay?”

 

Kaneki was silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. “Yea, I think that’s okay. What’s your name?”

 

“Hideyoshi Nagachika!” Hide said with a big grin like sunshine. “You can call me Hide”

 

Hide’s smile was so big and bright that it made Kaneki want to smile himself. And so he did.

 

“Hey, you smiled! So, what’s your name?”

 

“Kaneki Ken. It’s nice to meet you” he said with a giggle.

 

_______

Thinking back, Hide’s was like the sun. Over the years, as they grew up together, Hide was always by his side. Always cracking shitty jokes, messing with Kaneki, hanging out together. His smile was so bright and comforting. Kaneki knew that no matter how bad things turned out to be, he had Hide to return to. Comforting, warm, secure. Hide. The scent of warmth. Hide’s arms wrapped securely around him. He, who was so weak and always scared; he, who could barely protect a fly.

But things changed drastically. Kaneki became a ghoul. He couldn’t stay like that anymore, alongside Hide. He had to keep Hide in the dark. And he knew the distance between them would only grow. Kaneki was tortured by Jason, he joined Aogiri. He hadn’t seen Hide for months. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. That warmth was no longer his to bask in. That comfort wasn’t there. His best friend, the love of his life, was simply not there. How many nights had he wished for Hide’s company, even a hug, a few words from the blonde? To just meet with him, to know he was safe, and hug him close again once more.

But Hide was sunshine, and he couldn’t walk in the sunlight anymore.

 

___________________

  
  


Hide hurried as the snow fell in little white dots. It was cold and Kaneki was injured. He managed to bring him to Anteiku without damaging him much, and laid him down on the floor. Hide stood up and surveyed the situation. What to do…..What would happen when Kaneki would up? Would Kaneki be upset? No, no, don’t think about those things. He should make coffee. That’s good for ghouls, right?

 

As he finished making the coffee and pouring it into cups, he started walking slowly back towards Kaneki, only to find him awake and standing, facing him. At a loss for words, Hide cursed at himself. This was all that he had been working for! So he said just what came to mind, what he would say in any old time with Kaneki.

 

“Yo, Kaneki”

 

_______________

 

They were in a small area of Anteiku, Hide against one wall, Kaneki on the other, a table in between.

 

“Coffee is pretty hard to make, huh. I never realized.”

 

“Hide….”

All of a sudden Kaneki’s kakugan flashed. In horrid embarrassment, Kaneki attempted to cover his eye, but Hide had already seen.

 

“Kaneki….it’s ok. I already know. I’ve known the whole time. I already knew.” He looked at Kaneki meaningfully, and Kaneki gave him a wide eyed stare. Why isn’t Hide running away? Why isn’t Hide scared? Why is Hide standing right in front of him?

 

“Kaneki? Are you okay?”

 

“Hide…..There’s no way…..There’s no way Hide is here, that he knows I’m a ghoul…..there’s no way”

 

That’s right! There’s no way, there’s just no way that Hide is here, that he knows, that he brought him to safety, that he’s protecting him. Hide, of all people. Hide, who he wanted to protect. No! No! No! This is all wrong. This must be wrong. This must be some sort of illusion. There must be something wrong here.

 

Blood spatters on the ground. Kaneki looks up as his name is called. Hide holds his arms securely.

 

“Kaneki, listen to me. I’m right here. It’s me. It’s Hide. This isn’t anybody else. I promise. I swear to you. Kaneki, please”

 

Kaneki looks into Hide’s eyes, unsure and afraid, and Hide smiles at him. It’s the same warm, sunshine filled smile he’s always known. Is this….what he’s been looking for all this time? Tears start spilling from his eyes uncontrollably. Hide is here….Hide is here. Hide is right here, holding him. He wanted to protect Hide, but Hide is right here. Hide is here.

 

Hide hugs him close, squeezing Kaneki tight. “It’s alright now, Kaneki”

Kaneki latches onto Hide as tightly as possible, nodding, crying.

“Kaneki, let’s go home”

He nods.

  
  


But it isn’t all right. Kaneki feels blood. He can smell it. He can taste it in the air. He unwraps himself from Hide and brings his hand to his nose. Hide…..Hide’s side is covered in blood.

 

“Hide, what happened?” He’s trying so hard not to panic

 

“Ah, well…..I took some damage out there……”

 

“Hide this is a big deal! This is - “

 

He’s cut off by Hide collapsing. Kaneki acts quickly, catching him in his arms.

“Hide….” he starts to cry. “We’ve got to fix you up. Remember? We’ve got to go home…”

 

“Kaneki….I….I don’t know if I can last”

 

Kaneki’s voice is thick with emotion, he can barely speak. “No, Hide. I will not allow you to die here. No.” His tears come out easily and leak onto Hide’s face. Hide gives a weak smile.

 

“You shouldn’t have carried me here, Hide….You only worsened your injuries….”

 

“I had to make sure you were safe first, Kaneki”

 

Kaneki hugs Hide to himself, crying harder. Hide, Hide, Hide, Hide, Hide.

 

A loud noise resounds through the building, somewhat like a hissing and a crackle, and flames begin to spread. Shit, fuck!!!

 

“We’ve got to get out of here, Hide!” Kaneki shouts, but Hide is already unconscious. Kaneki strokes his face and picks him up gently, making for the exit with haste.

 

It’s with nothing but urgency that Kaneki moves forward in the falling snow, leaving the burning Anteiku behind. He rushes to the nearest hospital he knows. At the emergency room, they are hesitant to take Hide, but Kaneki urges and begs, and eventually they take him.

 

But Kaneki can’t stay there. He’ll have to wait for Hide to wake up somewhere else.

 

He turns the corner and finds himself in an odd, empty lot. The snow has given it a full blanket cover of white. He can see one person standing on the other side. Kaneki squints and he recognizes the person.

 

It’s none other than the CCG’s Kishou Arima.

 

 


End file.
